kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mia Pampatti
Mia Pampatti is the daughter of Professor Pampatti, one of Stagger's victims. She was greatly depressed when her father's murder was being overlooked for the Homonucli attacks, taking the findings her father had at their house. But after Drake reasons with her, Mia decides to aid in the Homonculi matter as Jean's assistant. However, she is unable to follow and decides to take up playing the flute her father gave her. But while attending the 12th Golden Girls Group Flute Competition, a hostage situation by a disgruntled government worker traumatizes Mia as Drake tells her to not to run from her fear and continue. Three months later, Mia is attending a special college. Novel 10 years after Masked Rider's fight with Lord Stagger, Mia found her father's notes about the existence of another Amadam. After sighting a few Homonculi, she goes to the ruins where the prototype Mystica Belt is. She wore the belt and transforms to Masked Rider. Similar to Masked Rider of Mystica, her first form is white. The black form's eyes flashes between red and black, then completely black when she loses control to it. She fights an unnamed Gurongi in her white form, but it's killed by a different one before she can finish it off. Later she fights a jellyfish Gurongi, kills it and is shocked by the explosion she caused. She eventually faces a lion Gurongi, causing her to change from white to black out of rage. Proto-Mystica Years after the end of the series, Mika found a prototype Arcle which was created earlier than Kuuga's, but is incomplete because of lack of an Amadam, which causes the user to go berserk. The previous user went crazy and the belt was sealed inside the Coffin of Darkness (Kuuga's Arcle was sealed in the Coffin of Light). Wearing the belt, she transformed into Kuuga. As the prototype Kuuga, she has two forms, one white and one black. However, she must control both of her powers and temper due to the incomplete Arcle's lack of an Mystica stone, which stabilizes the user. Forms After the Mystica Belt Prototype was fused with her spine, she gains the ability to transforms into a Masked Rider of Mystica. Growing Form * Rider height: 190cm (6ft 2in) * Rider weight: 90kg (198.4lbs) * Ability perimeters: ** Punching power: 1 t. ** Normal kicking power: 10 t. ** Maximum jump height: 10 m. (49 ft., 2 in.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 7.2 seconds (328 ft. per 7.2 seconds) Growing Form (グローイングフォーム Gurōingu Fōmu) or so rumored as White Warrior by the internet is the weakest form of Kuuga and has white armor with small horns. Unlike Yusuke's Growing Form, she can alter any material into a cannon-like weapon. Although her power is weak in this form, she can still use the finisher called "Growing Kick" (グローイングキック Gurōingu Kikku), though it is only 1/3 as strong as the Mighty Kick. Ultimate Form * Rider height: 200 cm. (6 ft., 5 in.) * Rider weight: 150 kg. (330.6 lbs.) * Ability perimeters ** Punching power: 80 t. ** Normal kicking power: 100 t. ** Maximum jump height: 50 m. (164 ft.) ** Maximum running speed: 100 m. per 2 seconds (328 ft per 2 seconds) ** Sense: x10,000 Similar to Masked Rider's Ultimate Form, the black form's eyes flashes between red and black, then completely black when she loses control to it. Her most dangerous form, Ultimate Form (アルティメットフォーム Arutimetto Fōmu) or rumored as Black Warrior in the internet, combines all the powers of the other forms, Ultimate Kuuga has a much different design colored black with gold (and a little silver) trims all over her body, as well as having five horns on the head crest, a black belt core and spiky-looking armor. See Also See Also *Mika Natsume/Proto-Kuuga at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Evil turned Good Category:Good turned Evil Category:Allies Category:Female Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Proto Rider Category:Novel Riders